


Olivia Rose

by Lilac_narry



Series: Darling, I Love You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Doctor Harry, Doctor Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry baby, Narry family, Narry fluff, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Harry's first love; His daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia Rose

If you asked, Harry Styles would tell you he didn’t know what love was until he held his daughter in his arms. It was a Monday, rain fell hard against the hospital windows, but Harry worked through the evening, understanding that as an Obstetrician Gynecologist his job was to be available for his patients. Harry had been loitering around the hospital for almost an hour, and just as he was about to clock out he was called in.

“Hi Kendra, how are you this evening?” Harry questioned, flipping through Kendra’s file as he walked into her hospital room.

“I’m fine. Except, labour really fucking hurts.” Kendra cursed, a small smile plastered on her petite features.

“You look like you’re doing amazing. Shall we check to see how dilated you are?” Harry offered, pulling up his rolling chair.

“For sure, I texted my mom and she said she’d be here as soon as possible.” Kendra replied nervously, trying to keep her eyes on the ceiling whilst Harry checked her.

“Alright you are five centimeters, half way there. Are the adoptive parents going to be attending the birth?” Harry inquired, looking up at Kendra from his folder.

Kendra shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I- they backed out last week. I don’t know what to do…” Kendra admitted, letting go of her usually bubbly spirits to frown.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but we have an amazing staff and the baby can stay here, and I’m sure someone will love that little girl with all their hearts.” Harry assured her “I’m going to step out for a couple minutes, do you need anything?” Harry asked, peering back at her.

She smiled gratefully. “No, not right now, thank you.”

Harry returned fifteen minutes later and smiled in relief when he saw Kendra’s mother. “Good evening Hannah how are you?” Harry smiles at the kind-hearted woman, moving his hand to push a strand of his brown unruly hair back towards then bun at the back of his head.

“I’m okay, how are you Doctor Styles?” she smiled at him, a sad smile, probably one of empathy for her teenage daughter.

“I’m great, thanks for asking, and Kendra, how are the contractions?” Harry questioned, heading over to the monitor to check. “Every two minutes, you’re doing awesome love.” Harry told her.

“Thanks- Oh I feel another one coming.” She began breathing heavily, looking tense and distressed as her mom held out her hand for her to squeeze.

“You’re doing amazing.” Harry coaxed her through the last few seconds, not even flinching when she let out an ear piercing cry. “I’ll be back in about an hour to check how dilated you are, sound good?” Harry smiled, receiving a ‘thank you’ from Hannah as he left the room.

“Hey Harry.” Harry smiled at his colleague and roommate of four years, Niall.

“Hey, off to perform another surgery Doctor Horan?” Harry teased.

“Soon, probably. What about you? Are you heading off to deliver another baby to a happy family?” Niall inquired, looking up at Harry with his bright blue eyes.

Harry frowned. “No, I’m afraid not, the adoptive parents backed out earlier this month and she doesn’t know what’s going to happen with the baby, and I really shouldn’t be telling you this but your cute and I trust you, so I wouldn’t make it a big deal.” Harry smirked, watching as Niall’s pupils dilated.

“Doctor Horan to ER.” Niall smiled sadly.

“I’ve got to go, bye Haz.” Niall gave Harry his biggest dimpled smile before heading off.

‘God, I’m in love.’ Harry thought to himself as Niall disappeared from his view. Harry took a second to fix his hair, re-doing his wavy bun before heading off down the hall to grab a quick snack.

.

“Alright, you are nine centimetres dilated; hopefully we’ll be able to start delivering in the next hour.” Harry explained, smiling at Kendra.

“I can’t wait till this is over.” Kendra frowned, grabbing her ice chips off the nightstand.

“Don’t worry Kendra, you’re being very strong, and I hope you know that. You are one of the bravest girls I’ve seen come through here, only a few more hours, hang in there.” Harry said to Kendra, standing up and heading towards the door. ‘I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. Keep on doing what you’re doing.”

“Hey there stranger, how’s it going?” Harry smiled when he saw Niall heading towards him.

“Good, just a nasty cut in the ER, I clocked out about five minutes ago, need a right hand man?” Niall questioned. Niall always did this, stayed behind and assisted Harry where he could in the delivery room; he was after all a licensed nurse.

“Of course, how could I refuse, did you wash up already?” Niall nodded, pulling a pair of gloves out of the nurses’ station. “All ready, do you think she’ll be ready to go soon?” Niall inquired as they walked off towards Kendra’s room.

“Oh yeah, she was nine centimetres when I last checked, I assume anywhere from now to a half hour.” Harry concluded.

They entered the room to find Kendra screaming, another contraction had just come through and they stood back so that her mum could comfort her through it. “Here sweetie, drink some water.” Hannah smiled at her daughter, handing her a cup.

“Hi Kendra, how’s it going?” Harry asked, pulling up a stool.

“Okay, do you think I’ll be ready to go soon?” She questioned eagerly.

“Luckily yes, one of the fastest labours I’ve ever seen, you’re doing great. This is Niall he’s my go to nurse, I’m sure you’ve met once or twice at an appointment.” Harry looked up at Niall from his stool.

“It’s wonderful to meet you.” Niall greeted her, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“You too.”

Harry began to check Kendra, relieved when he discovered that she was ten centimetres. “You are all ready, let’s get you into delivery.” Harry announced, watching as Kendra’s face went white and she began screaming in pain at another contraction.

"Holy shit, Doctor Styles, you aren’t kidding?” She questioned hopefully and out of breath.

“No love, let’s go have a baby.”

.

_Half an hour later…_

“Push, Kendra!” Harry commanded, focused solely on the baby. “She’s almost there, one more!” Harry shouted, feeling almost overwhelmed by his own emotions to even look up, which is why he was grateful to Niall for coaxing Kendra.

“Oh. Oh my God, she’s here” Harry whispered, feeling a tear fall from the corner of his eye. “Would you like to see her?” Harry looked up at Kendra with glossy eyes.

“For a second.” She nodded, looking absolutely wiped.

“Harry? Har? I got the clamp, and why are you crying?” Niall looked down at Harry.

“I don’t know, it’s just… I love her.” Harry had no other words, and he was careful not to speak to loud, as he didn’t want to act unprofessionally.

“Doctor Styles? I mean, Harry? Would you like to cut the cord?” Kendra offered, looking up at him hopefully.

“If that’s what you want, then off course.” Harry sniffed, trying to hide the fact that he had even cried at all. He felt a surge of pride as he cut the cord. “Would you like me to bring her back after?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I really want to say goodbye to her.” Kendra nodded.

“No problem.” Harry smiled, watching as Niall walked towards him with a light purple blanket in his hands.

.

After getting her cleaned up and giving her a standard checkup, Harry took a moment to hold the baby girl. “Harry? What’s gotten in to you, why is this different than any other birth you’ve done?” Niall inquired gently, careful with his word choice as he watched Harry look down at the small baby with so much adoration.

“Come look at her.” Harry requested.

Niall smiled, obliging and walking over to where Harry was standing. “She’s gorgeous.” Niall whispered, looking down at the beautiful baby girl. His eyes snapped up to meet Harry’s eyes and he found himself unable to look away. “I love her too.” Niall confirmed, watching as Harry’s eyes lit up.

He didn’t have time to add on another word as Harry leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, completely aware of the tiny baby between them, who in turn, cooed. “Let’s bring her to Kendra’s room.” Harry decided, putting the baby down in a rolling cot.

“Hi Kendra.” Harry whispered, hoping that the young girl was still awake.

“Hi.” She spoke softly in return, a tired smile present on her lips.

“We’ve brought her back, how are you doing?” Harry questioned, looking at the exhausted girl.

“I’m okay. It’s hard you know, not knowing where you’re sending your own child. I really wish I had some closure, I wish I had certainty for her.” Kendra frowned.

“I’ll take her. ” Harry offered, “I mean, we, we’ll take her.” He corrected himself, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist.

“You don’t have to do that. I mean, I don’t want you to feel obligated to. This is a child we're talking about." Kendra bit her lip, reaching out to touch the baby’s forehead.

“We want to. We love her.’ Harry assured her, looking at Kendra with a hopeful smile, Niall mirroring him.

“You do?” Kendra inquired, looking completely shocked.

“We really do.” Niall spoke up.

“Then yes, of course, you two are the nicest people I’ve ever met. Thank you.” She whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. “Goodbye baby. I hope you know that they’re what’s best for you.” She cried, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

“Thank you again.” She said to them.

“Of course, and I’ll be back in an hour to check on you and fill out some forms?” Harry questioned.

“I’ll be here, and please wake me, I’m begging you.” She requested.

“Will do love.”

Once they were down the hall, pushing their daughter into the nursery, Harry let out a few more tears of joy, smiling when Niall did the same and they held each other whilst looking over the cot to see her looking up at them with curious eyes. “Hi, we’re your daddies.” Niall spoke, pulling Harry in closer.

“Can we name her?” Harry asked, looking down at Niall. “How about, Olivia?” Harry suggested.

“Olivia Rose Styles.” Niall finished.

"You want her to take my last name?” Harry questioned.

“I want us to take your last name.” Niall replied.

Harry was taken aback, yet he wanted nothing more than to spend his life with Niall. “Niall James will you marry me?” Harry offered.

“Yes, yes of course.”

.

“She’s asleep.” Harry whispered, stepping out of the make-do nursery he and Niall had set up two days ago upon bringing Olivia home.

“Thank god.” Niall whispered, handing Harry a small glass of wine.

“How the hell did this happen?” Harry pondered, the smile on his face telling Niall that he shouldn’t be worried. “I mean two days ago we were just two best-friends living together, and now we’re engaged, with a baby?” Harry smiled.

“I know it’s crazy, but I know the second you saw her that you knew she was our daughter, no matter what, and I think that’s what’s important. I have never loved anyone as much as I love Olivia, and you, I’ve been in love with you for years Harry. I feel like we’re falling into place.” Niall told Harry, a smile playing at his lips.

“God, I love you.” Harry smiled at Niall, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a sequel (or a prequel) just let me know in the comments! thank you for reading xx


End file.
